


Short Jokes and Short Tempers

by Darbydoo95



Series: Supernatural Imagines! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, short jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darbydoo95/pseuds/Darbydoo95
Summary: Sam and Dean have been making fun of your height for the last week, and you are just about tired of it!





	Short Jokes and Short Tempers

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine: Sam and Dean teasing you because of how short you are.

Imagine: Sam and Dean teasing you about how short you are.

You groaned as you glared at Sam. You were not that short! He was just freakishly tall dammit! “Are you feeling oppressed, (Y/N)?” Sam asked trying to hide his chuckles.  
“Do you think we're... overlooking you?” Dean asked before breaking down into laughter.  
“Look, guys,” you said dangerously close to losing your temper. This had been going on for an entire week, and you were about to go nuts, “If you just give me my shoes back, I might not shoot you.”  
“Can you aim that high without breaking your neck?” Dean asked.  
“Who says I need to aim high?” You ask. With lightening fast reflexes you crouched down, sweeping your leg under Dean's while grabbing Sam by the calf and pulling it out from under him, knocking the both of them off balance and sending them straight to the floor before they even knew what hit them.  
You stood back up, dusted yourself off and looked down at your boys, “Now move out of the way. I need to get my shoes back assholes.”


End file.
